


I'm a worshiper, twice the believer

by SwanIcarus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emma is a nerd, F/F, Romance, So is Regina, Tutoring, Waitress - Freeform, diner au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanIcarus/pseuds/SwanIcarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, struggling highschool student, meets the hot waitress at Granny's and attempts to play it smooth. what Emma doesn't realize is that one, she's smooth like crunchy peanut butter, and two, this waitress is more than she bargained for.n</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a worshiper, twice the believer

Emma liked the drive thru, not small crowded diners that where full of noisy kids. Granny's was the exception, since her only friend, Ruby, waited tables on week nights. Twice a week, Wednesday and Friday, found the blond teenager slumped in a booth doodling on napkins or doing homework next to a half eaten cheeseburger. This was Wednesday, and English homework littered the counter top where Emma sat.  
"Heyyy girl. English again? Wasn't that paper due last week?" Ruby, cracking a red grin and low cut top, sauntered up to the booth and leaned over the hunched figure of Emma, who lackadaisically doodled breasts on a spare napkin.  
"Hot, Ems. You know some people use napkins in practical ways, right?"  
"This is a way better use for them" Emma squinted and detailed her doodles before tossing the pen aside and sighing.  
"I get off at ten, we should drive around, see if anyone's down at the cliff". 'The Cliff' was actually a dropoff where the land had been washed away by a gigantic mudslide years earlier. It was a popular hang out spot that Ruby and Emma frequented.  
Emma, exasperated, gestured to the papers on the table.  
"Ruby. I can't. Look at this shit. I'm failing. If i fail, I can't graduate, If don't graduate-"  
"Then you don't get into college and you don't get out of this town, I got it, I got it" Ruby rolled her eyes, having heard this many times over. Emma took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Hearing Ruby voice her worst fear had stressed her out.  
"Listen, I'm sorry I'm being such a downer, I just... I'm under a ton of stress. English is just. Well, school isn't going too well at the moment".  
Ruby sat in the bench across from the blond and looked her over.

"Emma, you're the brightest kid I know. You're gonna graduate, you're gonna get to college. It's not worth the stress you're putting yourself through" Ruby stared into Emma's green eyes in a way that was serious and reassuring. She'd heard her friend's fears many times, and knew what to say to ease them.  
"warm up?"  
"Yes, please"

Ruby sauntered off and came back with the coffee pot, leaning over to fill Emma's mug.  
"You know. I may not be a whiz at school and all that shit, but I actually know a girl who totally is. Straight A's. Great attendance. All that"  
"That's great"  
"You didn't let me finish! I was gonna say, I could ask her to help you out. She said her best subject is actually English. She's even won awards for some of her essays. Seriously. Do you want to meet her, see if she can give you a hand?" Ruby raised her sharp eyebrows and waited. Emma made a huge shrug and tossed her hands up.  
"Why not, I guess"

Ruby said something about table 3 needing assistance and strode off. Whatever her friend had said, Emma didn't listen. Her eyes where honed in on a red apron and toned olive legs.  
The dark haired girl bending over to wipe off a table on the opposite side of the restaurant suddenly straightened and turned towards the blond. Her wide, chocolate eyes suddenly narrowed in displeasure at Emma's wandering eyes. She sniffed and tossed her hair in a way that shielded her face from (Emma's) view.

With Ruby busy taking down a group of seven year olds's orders, a task that took a scathingly long time, Emma found herself once again out of coffee. She leaned out of the booth, looking for a waitress and spotted the familiar legs. Stalking straight towards her and coming to a halt right at the booth.  
"Why don't you take a picture" Came an scathing and dark voice. Emma peered up at a curtain of smooth dark hair and blackberry lips curled in a sneer. Without her glasses, the vision was still a sight to behold, although a little fuzzy.

"I would but, haha, lost my camera" Emma, the goofball, chuckled as the brunette stared on, unimpressed. After she sobered, Emma nudged her mug closer to where the girls' hips leaned on the table top.  
"Can I get a warm up, cutie?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I call Ruby that all the time. It's just a friendly endearment" Emma supported her chin with her hand and confessed internally that she didn't know what she was doing.

The girl glared for a minute, took her mug, and sauntered away. When she came back, the full mug was set on the table with a 'clack'.  
"Is that all" The girl surled.  
"Actually, ah, can I get the lasagna and another side of fries" It was nine thirty and Emma was gazing at the empty seat across from her when Ruby popped into it.

"So you met her already. I wanted to introduce you but oh well"

"What" Emma yawned, checking how much coffee was in her mug.

"The girl? Homework help? Remember?" Ruby threw up an exasperated hand and tapped her red acrylics on the tabletop, waiting for her friend to catch on.

"You don't mean... That ridiculously hot waitress, do you?"

"What? Regina? She's ok I guess, she's actually the cook, but... Oh my god". Emma cringed as Ruby started laughing.

"Tell me you did not hit on her. Please, Emma. She probably spat in your food, oh god. Anyone but Regina"

A blotchy pink crept up Emma's neck and her face turned red as her friend continued to giggle.

"How was I supposed to know? You could've told me, Ruby" she huffed defensively, but the brunette kept laughing.

"Lasagna plate and a side of fries" Came a bored voice to Emma's right. Speaking of the devil, the waitress, Regina, stood there pursing her lips.

"Regina, hey. This is Emma, the friend who's struggling in English. But you guys have met already I see" Ruby tossed in helpfully, glancing from Emma's embarrassed face to Regina's unamused one.

"I see" Regina sighed, raising her eyebrows as she set down Emma's order. Emma knew she'd blown it. She couldn't believe how dumb she'd been. There was no way a smart, calm girl like Regina would agree to help out a lech who tried hitting on her not thirty minutes ago. When the blond opened her mouth to say something like 'you know what, don't worry about it, i don't really need that much help', Ruby clapped her hands, startling both Regina and Emma.

"Well! I'll let you two sit and talk! I'll cook for table 4 and 5, Regina, so you have plenty of time". With that, Ruby flitted away, leaving both girls to sit in uncomfortable silence.


End file.
